


Фактор существования

by miralissa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miralissa/pseuds/miralissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только он один знал, какой ад сейчас творится в его душе. Потому что переломы для обычного человека – это плохо, болезненно, неудобно и грозит осложнениями, но для баскетболиста – это катастрофа. Приговор. Почти смерть. Киёши понимал, как сильно Ханамия любит игру, как ему безумно близко и необходимо то чувство полета, которое можно испытать только тогда, когда делаешь то, что по-настоящему любишь. У самого Киёши такими двумя факторами были Ханамия и бaскетбол. У Ханамии, судя по всему, тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ловушка

Ханамия Макото захлёбывался в собственной ненависти и какой-то почти звериной, тягучей и безнадежной тоске. Потому, что его ноги переломаны в четырех местах, а кости чуть ли не наружу торчат. Плевать на то, что ту машину нашли, а водитель будет сидеть в тюрьме за вождение в пьяном виде.  
Для Ханамии, это уже неважно. Он больше никогда не сможет игрaть.  
Сложнейшие переломы, полгода в гипсе, как минимум, а потом еще полугодичная реабилитация – вот что приготовила судьба хитрому и коварному капитану команды Кирисаки. Вернее, бывшему капитану.  
Ханамия отвернулся к стене и обессиленно закрыл глаза. К нему никто не приходил из школы, потому что он просто запретил навещать его, не желая видеть фальшивые сочувствующие лица и выслушивать неискренние восклицания. Его не любят в команде. Хоть уважают, но неприязни не скрывают. И он платит им тем же. Команда слаженная, но все порознь. Так удобнее управлять. Так удобнее умирать – когда никто не дышит тебе в спину, думая только о том, чтобы ты побыстрее сдох. И не имеет никакого значения, что переломы, в конце концов, заживут, и он, возможно, даже не будет хромать. Вот только о баскетболе придется забыть если не навсегда, то очень надолго.  
У Ханамии была только мать, но с шестнадцати лет он жил один и был почти счастлив, заменив интригами и хитрыми комбинациями все остальные составляющие обычной человеческой жизни. Номер четвертый команды Кирисаки презирал людей и терпеть не мог слабаков, а фраза «Падающего толкни» была возведена в главный жизненный принцип Ханамии. Собственно, действовал этот принцип в обе стороны, ударив всей обратной силой по своему апологету, поэтому Ханамия подспудно был к этому готов и ему почти не было больно. Или, по крайней мере, он сумел убедить себя в этом.  
А еще – он был в бешенстве и, не будучи в состоянии двигаться, кусал губы до крови, желая дать хоть какой-то выход своей ненависти. Потому что не далее, как полчаса назад этот прекраснодушный кретин все-таки пришел. Навестить, он сказал. Сидел, говорил банальную хрень какую-то, словно не услышав резкого посыла нахер. И следующего тоже. Ханамия, вдруг устав от бессмысленно потраченных на придурка нервов, посоветовал ему проверить слух и затих, отвернувшись к стeне. Так и лежал, упрямо сжав зубы и про себя матеря Киёши на все корки. Добрый, блять. Пришел навестить и принес какие-то йогурты и яблоки. Причем если в подобной ситуации сам Ханамия пришел бы исключительно из мести, чтобы до конца морально уничтожить поверженного противника, то этот невыносимый долбанный альтруист действительно сочувствовал и, сука, утешал.  
\- Это я велел покалечить тебя тогда, на той игре год назад, - вдруг сказал Ханамия, поворачивая голову к посетителю. – Именно я, слышишь?  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Киёши, и было видно, что он совсем не злится. – Неважно. Это было давно, и мы были младше.  
\- Я сделал бы сейчас то же самое, - Ханамия выталкивал слова с трудом, получая странное удовольствие от сказанных гадостей. Было болезненно хорошо и тоскливо до такой степени, что хотелось выть. Но сначала перегрызть горло этому добряку. – Собственно, я это и делал.  
Он с удовлетворением вспомнил побитого в хлам центрового Сейрин на недавней совместной игре две недели назад, который на последнем издыхании выходил, и игрaл, и забивал, держась на одной лишь воле к победе. Идиот тот еще.  
\- Ну и ладно, - добродушно согласился Киёши с таким спокойным выражением лица, словно Ханамия говорил ему невесть что приятное. – А наши ребята тебе привет передают…  
Он не стал говорить, что Кагами в сердцах передал капитану команды Кирисаки пожелание поскорее сдохнуть, правда, после укоряющего взгляда Куроко пробурчал что-то вроде: «Ну, ладно, сдохнет он сам от собственного яда, так что мне и желать ему особо нечего». И Хьюга тоже, хоть проклятья не посылал, но укоризненно покачал головой, узнав, что Киёши собирается навестить именно того, из-за кого он почти год провел на реабилитации в Европе и мог никогда больше не выйти на баскетбольную площадку. Мало того, его друг отправился к человеку, который всю последнюю игру раздавал подлые указания, подбивая игроков своей команды незаметно от судьи лупить самого Киёши так, что к концу игры на нем живого места не было.  
«В принципе, за что боролся, на то сам напоролся», - прозвучала самая нейтральная общая мысль в исполнении Хьюги, который все-таки был настоящим другом. Потому что давно всё знал и не осуждал ни в коей мере. Когда-то, узнав, что испытывает его друг к этой сволочи Ханамии, он только горестно удивился причудливой издёвке судьбы, выдавшей Киёши билет в первый ряд на мелодраму с кровавым финалом с гнусным капитаном команды Кирисаки в главной роли.  
В том, что другу фатально не повезло полюбить не того человека, Хьюга не сомневался. Более того, он прекрасно видел, что и сам Киёши не питает никаких иллюзий. Соперник в игре, подлый и неприятный тип, враг, ненавидящий самого Киёши. Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы хотя бы нормально пообщаться, не говоря уже о большем. И Киёши просто жил. Как мог, как получалось. Встречался с Ханамией на редких совместных матчах, дружелюбно здоровался в коридорах, не обращая внимания на издевательские подколки и обидные гадости, которые тот говорил нарочно и совершенно этого не скрывал, получая от сказанного словесного мусора массу удовольствия. А потом, после таких вот «встреч», Киёши всегда долго сидел у oкна в кафешке возле школы и часами, по глотку пил воду, не отрывая взгляда от дна стакана. Хьюга сначала думал, что это Киёши так пытается преодолеть боль, но однажды он, не выдержав, задал вопрос и был в полном шоке от объяснения.  
\- Я просто запоминаю его, - Киёши говорил настолько обыденно, что у Хьюги горело в груди от возмущения такой долбанной искренностью. – Я знаю, что еще долго его не увижу, поэтому стараюсь запомнить всё, что было с ним связано, чтобы хватило сил дотерпеть до следующей встречи и не рехнуться.  
Хьюга только молча и безнадежно махнул рукой, понимая, что этого идеалиста с железным сердцем не прошибет ничто, хоть в ногах у него валяйся, взывая к разуму и трезвому восприятию, которых, судя по всему, у Киёши в отношении Ханамии просто не было. Чем иначе еще можно было объяснить подобный мазохизм?  
А потом был перелом с последующими осложнениями, и категоричные прогнозы врачей, и слезы в палате больницы. Хьюга в тот момент настолько ненавидел Макото Ханамию, что попадись он тогда под руку – убил бы. Поэтому он был даже с какой-то стороны рад, что друг уезжает лечиться так далеко, что дает ему хорошую возможность забыть эту хитрую и подлую тварь.  
\- Я не понимаю, как ты вообще можешь даже думать о том, чтобы любить такую мразь, - в сердцах выкрикнул Хьюга. – Да после того, что он сделал с тобой, я бы на твоем месте… я бы…  
Он замолк, сжимая от ярости кулаки. В голове мысли путались от обиды за Киёши и сочувствия к нему.  
\- Ты бы не оказался на моем месте, - вдруг сказал Киёши, ясным взглядом посмотрев на друга. – Просто потому, что Ханамия Макото – мой человек. Никто больше не сможет любить его сильнее.  
«Это уж точно, такую сволочь вообще ни одно создание полюбить не сможет, только ты, идиот, сподобился!» - мысль так явно просматривалась в лице Хьюги, что Киёши даже слабо засмеялся, хлопнув его по плечу.  
\- Я выживу, Хьюга, - проговорил он, неловко убирая челку со лба. – Только… ты ведь скажешь мне, если что… если вдруг с ним что-то…  
\- Блять, ты полностью ебанулся мозгами! – слова вырвались рефлекторно, хотя капитан почти никогда не употреблял подобной лексики, но тут просто не смог сдержаться. - Да это же из-за него у тебя раздолбано колено, из-за него тебе на год придется уехать и не играть в бaскетбол! Из-за этого…  
\- Обещай, что будешь держать меня в курсе, - обманчиво мягко прервал его Киёши, а в его голосе прозвучала такая интонация, что Хьюга невольно поежился, понимая, за что их центрового называют «Железным сердцем». – Я просто хочу знать всё про него. Всё, что ты сочтешь нужным мне рассказать.  
Хьюга, скрепя сердце, пообещал и обещание, данное своему другу, выполнял, хотя Макото Ханамию ненавидел и презирал от всей души. И возвращение Киёши в Японию и в команду он воспринял с несказанной радостью друга, к которой еще примешивалось облегчение, что больше не придется говорить об этом мерзком типе с пронзительным взглядом и похабной усмешкой.  
Но их игрa с командой школы Кирисаки вернула всё на свои места, заставив Хьюгу мысленно схватиться за голову. Увидев, как Киёши смотрит на своего давнего и любимого соперника по игре, Хьюга уныло подумал, что ничего не изменилось за этот год, чего, в принципе, и следовало ожидать от такого бескомпромиссного однолюба, как Киёши Теппей.  
А Ханамия словно с цепи сорвался, будто чувствуя что-то своим паучьим чутьем. Опять наговорил Киёши черт знает каких гнусностей, пытаясь уколоть побольнее, а потом в игре вообще перешел все границы, чуть снова не искалечив.  
Но справедливость, как удовлетворенно понял Хьюга, все-таки существует, пусть даже и в виде пьяного водителя за рулем легковушки, которая сбивает отвратительного Ханамию, ломая ему ноги и делая с ним то же самое, что он сделал с Киёши. Даже хуже. Совестливый Джунпей с легким раскаянием подумал, что это, возможно, он сам пожелал Ханамии чего-то подобного, причем так сильно, что его желание, наконец, сбылось.  
И ему было страшно смотреть на Киёши, который, услышав принесенную Рикой новость о том, что Ханамия в очень тяжелом состоянии с переломанными в нескольких местах ногами лежит в больнице, побелел так, что Хьюга на мгновение испугался, что Киёши слетит с катушек. Или еще что-то в этом духе.  
Но не зря его называли «Железным сердцем». Он почти не изменился в лице, а после тренировки сразу ушел, честно сказав, куда именно направляется.  
\- Я должен его увидеть, - сказал он Хьюге, который только шумно вздохнул, мрачно думая о том, что тотальное невезение в любви на всей этой планете досталось именно его другу.  
\- Если что – звони, – только успел сказать он, понимая, что предлагать себя в качестве сопровождения в этом случае чертовски глупо. – И, Киёши… ты там с ним все-таки поосторожнее…  
\- Я буду, - кивнул тот, улыбаясь совершенно безжизненно. – А теперь мне надо идти.  
Только он один знал, какой ад сейчас творится в его душе. Потому что переломы для обычного человека – это плохо, болезненно, неудобно и грозит осложнениями, но для баскетболиста – это катастрофа. Приговор. Почти смерть.  
Киёши знал, как сильно Ханамия любит игру, как ему близко и необходимо то чувство полета, которое можно испытать только тогда, когда делаешь то, что по-настоящему любишь. У самого Киёши такими двумя факторами были Ханамия и бaскетбол. У Ханамии, судя по всему, тоже.  
А теперь он сидел в палате Ханамии Макото уже третий день подряд и, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, кажется, был счастлив. Потому что ему наконец-то никто не мешал быть рядом с этим самым нужным и сложным человеком, даже сам Ханамия почти выдохся и устал называть его последними словами, пытаясь выгнать нахрен из своей жизни.  
И это было не просто продвижение, а настоящий прогресс.  
\- Если ты совсем тупой – сиди! - в запале прошипел Ханамия полчаса назад, после очередной попытки выставить железного болвана из своей палаты. – Только оставь меня в покое со своими жалкими потугами развлечь. Ты что, считаешь, что сомнительное удовольствие видеть тут целыми днями твою физиономию может настроить меня на позитивный лад? Тогда ты еще больший кретин, чем я думал, Киёши.  
Он отвернулся к стeне, со страхом чувствуя, как в последние три дня, что здесь сидит Киёши, у него меняется настроение, сменяя отметку с «хуже некуда» на «как же ты меня задолбал!». И второе – намного интереснее. Хотя бы тем, что отвлекает от самой ужасной мысли.  
\- Я все равно… буду игрaть… - слова прозвучали глухо, и Киёши в какой-то момент показалось, что ему послышалось. – Слышишь? Назло тебе… всем вам.  
И в голосе Ханамии Киёши услышал столько неизбывной тоски и страха, что с трудом удержался, чтобы не прижать его к себе, так, чтобы кости затрещали. Впрочем, хватит Ханамии трещащих в его теле костей, да и лезть обниматься к больному человеку, который сейчас находится в таком подавленном состоянии духа, просто эгоистично и вообще скотство.  
\- Даже не сомневался, - Киёши понимал, что ничего другого ответить в этой ситуации нельзя, но тут он был совершенно искренним – он и подумать не мог, что Ханамия больше не сможет игрaть. – Мы с тобой еще встретимся на площадке. И не раз.  
\- Не надо бессмысленных утешений, - чуть ли не зарычал Ханамия, с ненавистью глядя на своего верного врага. – Ты же в глубине души радуешься, что я лежу тут такой жалкий…  
И тут Киёши не выдержал. Он просто наклонился над крoватью и очень бережно поцеловал обалдевшего Ханамию в лоб. А потом в щеку. А потом тот устроил форменную истерику и таки выгнал его нахер.  
Теперь же было совершенно непонятно, что делать дальше. Но Ханамия на миг прикрыл глаза, когда Киёши целовал его.  
И это было самым обнадеживающим, хотя бы потому, что он позволил поцеловать себя дважды.  
Впрочем, зная наихреновейший характер Макото Ханамии, разыгрывающий защитник команды Сейрин абсолютно точно мог сказать, что дальше все будет еще сложнее.


	2. По обе стороны

Любовь — это когда оба любят взаимно. Когда любит один — это болезнь.  
Киёши, который, в отличие от многих своих однокашников, любил читать, очень хорошо помнил эту фразу американского фантаста Рэя Брэдбери, которая попалась ему на глаза два года назад, когда он только осознал своё чувство к Ханамии. И именно тогда его внутреннее состояние было идентифицировано им как болезнь, причем, скорее всего, неизлечимая.  
А за последнее время он так привык к состоянию безвыходности, что теперь, после случившегося, ему казалось странным, немыслимым, нереальным то, что случилось в больнице.  
Ханамия позволил! Да, просто от неожиданности или из-за общего состояния слабости и депрессии, но сам факт! И в его глазах не было отвращения. Ненависть, злость, желание убить, но отвращения или брезгливости не было.  
Поэтому Киёши старался не слишком лелеять в себе маленький росток надежды, который, как у любого безнадежно влюбленного, выбросила душа, как тонкий стебель прорвавшегося через камни и асфальт одуванчика, взломавшего невообразимую броню.  
\- Хьюга, ты зайдешь? – он несколько часов бродил по своей квартире, пытаясь заняться чем-то полезным, но после тщетных попыток не выдержал и позвонил другу. Даже самое железное сердце требовало простой человеческой возможности поделиться с близким человеком случившимся. – Я дома… заходи, если будешь поблизости.  
Получив согласие, Киёши слегка успокоился, понимая, что его потребность поделиться с кем-то скоро будет удовлетворена, и смог заняться делом, заключавшимся в перемывании посуды и мытье полов. Собственно, несмотря на поведение оптимистичного пофигиста в общественной жизни, в быту Киёши был тем еще аккуратистом, а дома у него всегда был такой порядок, что Хьюга иногда в шутку говорил, что ему страшно заходить к нему в гости, когда на улице грязь, чтобы не испачкать сияющие, без единого пятнышка полы.  
«Твоей жене будет не на что жаловаться!» - вспомнив одну из своих шуток, Хьюга вздохнул, хватаясь за поручень. Он как раз заходил в метро, чтобы доехать до станции возле дома Киёши. Жена, блин…  
Знал бы он, что у его друга совсем другие приоритеты, он бы в тот раз прикусил язык. Но слово было сказано, а через несколько дней Киёши пригласил его к себе и всё рассказал. Спокойно и просто, без особых эмоций, просто поставил Хьюгу в известность, давая тому полное право выбирать, как вести себя дальше. Хьюга был потрясен тем, что узнал, хотя, понятное дело, ему и в голову не пришло бы отказаться от дружбы с Киёши. То, что у друга встает на парней, было не таким ошеломляющим фактом, как то, что у него стоит на Ханамию, что входило в полное противоречие со всеми принципами самого Хьюги. Потому что подлых людей нынешний капитан Сейрин не выносил больше всего и до этого был уверен, что и Киёши придерживается того же кредо. Но попробуй объяснить влюбленному на всю голову идиоту, что любить надо только хороших, цельных натур с моральным обликом средневекового самурая и порядочностью положительного книжного героя. А потом слушай, как тебя кратко и лаконично посылают по всем известным маршрутам, имеющим явную сексуально-оскорбительную окраску. Хьюга прекрасно понимал, что чувства – материя тонкая и крайне эфемерная и по заказу не появляются. Черт её знает, эту любовь, валится все время неожиданно, а потом вот такая вот хрень происходит.  
Джунпей покачал головой и снова вздохнул, нажимая кнопку звонка небольшой съемной квартиры Киёши на восьмом этаже длинной многоэтажки.  
\- Привет! – поздоровался он с Киёши, который открыл сразу же. Хьюга понимал, что что-то произошло, потому что спокойный обычно Киёши вызвонил его в такое позднее время. Однако он осознавал, что набрасываться сразу же с дурацкими вопросами просто невежливо, и выдержал характер. Разулся, перебросился с Киёши несколькими ничего не значащими вопросами и, выслушав такие же малоинформативные и рассеянные ответы, молча прошел в кухню, где у Киёши как раз заваривался их любимый зеленый чай с жасмином.  
\- Ну? – не в силах больше сдерживать любопытство, спросил Хьюга, когда прекрасно заваренный напиток был разлит по чашкам. – Как там… всё прошло?  
Необычайно молчаливое состояние Киёши тревожило. К тому же Хьюга копчиком чувствовал, что что-то в больнице все-таки случилось. И, естественно, не без участия подлой змеи Ханамии.  
\- Нормально, - медленно произнес Киёши, словно раздумывая. – Я его поцеловал.  
\- Что? – Хьюга так резво подскочил с низкой табуретки, что расплескал свой чай. – Какого хрена… по-настоящему, да?  
\- Ну я не вполне уверен, - задумался Киёши, улыбаясь кончиками губ, - но если ты не имеешь в виду поцелуй с языком и все такое, то да. В лоб. И сюда, - он ткнул пальцем куда-то в щеку, показывая место. – Он послал меня на хер. Мягко выражаясь.  
\- Еще бы, - Хьюга потрясенно покачал головой. – Я удивился бы, если бы этого не произошло. Это же Ханамия. А ты не… поторопился так подставиться?  
Капитан Сейрин после всего узнанного опасался, как бы Ханамия, поняв, какую власть он имеет над Киёши, не учинил какую-нибудь мерзопакость, на которые был большой мастак. Или просто не навредил ему чем-нибудь, распустив о нем слухи или припаяв ему иск за домогательство. С него станется.  
\- Не знаю… не думаю, что это имеет значение, - Киёши пожал плечами, снова улыбаясь, а Хьюга поразился, насколько отсутствующее выражение лица было сейчас у их центрового. Кажется, он счастлив и не вполне осознает все проблемы, которые могут возникнуть.  
\- Но если он что-то предпримет… Киёши, прости, конечно, но… это же Ханамия, если ты забыл! – Хьюга от волнения сорвал с носа очки и тут же нацепил их обратно, злясь, что не может донести до этого твердолобого засранца всю опасность подобного поведения.  
\- Хьюга, я все понимаю, можешь не смотреть на меня сочувствующим взглядом, - Киёши вытер разлившийся чай и не глядя забросил скомканное бумажное полотенце в корзину для мусора в углу. – Рано или поздно он все равно понял бы… так что хорошо, что я, по крайней мере, узнал, какой он, когда к нему… прикасаешься.  
\- Ах ты ж, ёб… бред какой-то… - растерянный Хьюга хотел выразиться менее цензурно, но, вспомнив, как тяжело бывает контролировать свои чувства, сдержался. – Ну и… ладно, Киёши, потрогал ты его, дальше что? Ну, кроме того, что у тебя от этой ядовитой змеи могут язвы на руках появиться.  
Киёши только понимающе улыбнулся, понимая волнение друга.  
\- Он хороший, - сообщил он с абсолютно идиотским, по мнению Хьюги, выражением лица. – А еще… самый красивый.  
Хьюга представил себе «самого красивого» Ханамию, вытащенного из-под колес машины, грязного, исцарапанного, с поломанными ногами в гипсе на костылях и поморщился. Не сказать, что воображаемое зрелище Макото Ханамии в таком виде не принесло ему некоего садистского удовольствия, но Киёши сейчас явно был в том состоянии, когда недостатков и погрешностей в объекте своих чувств не видят вообще.  
\- Ладно, красота – это дело субъективное, хотя, сам понимаешь, восхищаться вместе с тобой красотой этого склизского гада я не буду… и вообще, я только девушек воспринимаю… в этом смысле! – воскликнул Хьюга, наплевав на толерантность. В конце концов, если бы Киёши влюбился в кого-то нормального, можно было бы как-то спокойнее выслушивать всю эту хрень. – Ну почему ты не мог выбрать кого-то поприличнее?! Хотя бы… ну не знаю… Кагами, к примеру. Или Куроко…  
\- Они и без меня неплохо поживают. Причем, насколько я знаю, оба и друг с другом, - фыркнул Киёши, нисколько не обижаясь, и, увидев вытаращенные от изумления глаза Хьюги, засмеялся в голос, хлопая его по плечу. – Да, представь себе, не я один такой извращенец, как ты думаешь.  
\- Ничего подобного я не думаю… по крайней мере, про тебя, - краснея, промямлил Хьюга, не в силах поверить в сказанное. Впрочем, как только Киёши это сказал, что-то в его голове будто щелкнуло, словно пазл сложился. И стало понятно многое в отношениях этих двоих. И играют они слаженно не в силу каких-то сверхъестественных причин, а потому, что они и в жизни вместе и пользуются своей близостью друг к другу и на поле. Свет и Тень, как же… красивая сказочка для легковерных соперников. А на деле – обычная парочка с полной синхронизацией. Вот, блин…  
Хьюга прислушался к себе, оценивая свое отношение к Куроко и Кагами в свете сказанного Киёши. Ничего особенного… как были балбесами, так и остались, особенно Кагами с его изумительной способностью косячить на пустом месте, а потом, с удовольствием ломая голову, выбираться из собственных косяков, припрягая по пути и флегматичного Куроко. И Хьюга, в очередной раз удостоверившись в том, что к кретинской влюбленности Киёши он относится с предубеждением исключительно из-за личности Ханамии, как-то вдруг сразу успокоился, словно смирившись с неизбежным.  
\- Эти два наших чудика сами разберутся, по крайней мере, они ноги один другому не ломают и не боятся спиной друг к другу поворачиваться, - хмыкнул капитан Сейрин, поражаясь, насколько ему легко вести такие разговоры. Все-таки Киёши – его друг, а все остальное – дело десятое. Друзей выбирают не по ориентации, а по велению души. И это, черт возьми, и есть самое правильное. Но должен же кто-нибудь вправить мозги этому страдающему влюбленному?! – Меня волнуешь сейчас ты со своими хрЕновыми поцелуями... ты что вообще дальше делать собираешься?  
Киёши взъерошил непослушные вихры на затылке и, озадаченно взглянув на Хьюгу, с великолепной растерянностью ответил:  
\- Не знаю.  
Хьюга только молча закрыл рукой лицо, стукнув себя пятернёй по лбу в порыве эмоций.  
Нет, ну вот что с этим влюбленным баскетболистом делать прикажете?  
\- Так, давай подумаем, как тебе следует вести себя дальше, - вздохнул он, поневоле втягиваясь в эту дикую ситуацию, включающую самого приятного и самого неприятного игроков из всех возможных вариантов баскетбольных клубов Японии. – А пока… налей мне еще чаю, пожалуйста.  
Киёши молча подлил в чашку ароматный напиток, с надеждой глядя на друга.

***  
Последние три ночи Макото Ханамия спал крайне херово. Почти не спал. Пялился в стену напротив, смотрел на тени, пробегающие по потолку от проезжающих мимо больницы машин, и думал так, что голова раскалывалась. Было ужасно плохо. Не столько физически, сколько морально. А к моральным терзаниям Ханамия не привык и к такого рода боли не был готов.  
В последние годы своей жизни он слишком часто думал о Киёши Теппее, и, видимо, теперь его подсознание наказывало его за это, притянув этого кретина сюда в реале и в течение уже трех дней пытая несчастного капитана Кирисаки Даичи. Три дня подряд Киёши, мать его, Теппей припирается сюда и несёт какую-то хрень. А главное – он, Макото Ханамия, его не выгоняет! Не то что не может – не хочет.  
Ханамия знал, что его неприязнь к Киёши была слишком сильной и глубокой для обычной среднестатистической неприязни. Думать об этом всегда было страшно, а умный и совершенный Макото Ханамия не может ничего бояться. Поэтому все эти отвратительно слюнявые мысли и эмоции всегда загонялись куда-нибудь поглубже внутрь, оставляя на поверхности желание отомстить, растоптать и унизить того, чье существование угрожает душевному покою и репутации лучшего в мире капитана команды Кирисаки. Собственно, Ханамия никогда не был ослеплен самомнением, как, к примеру, тот же Аомине, на высокомерии которого пробы негде было ставить. Но цену себе знал и знал, что её имеет всё и все в этом мире.  
И тут появился Киёши. Улыбчивый, спокойный. И, сука, бесценный. Ханамия не понимал, как можно быть таким… положительным. Обаятельным. Добрым и красивым. И вообще, блять, скопищем всех позитивных человеческих черт, включая, правда, и щенячью восторженность, и совершенно кретинское и честное ведение игры, что Киёши Теппея не просто не портило, а, наоборот, придавало ему еще большую притягательность. И, в свою очередь, бесило Ханамию в разы сильнее.  
Чем больше он узнавал Киёши, тем сильнее ненавидел его за то, что он, Макото Ханамия, слишком много о нем думает. И, думая о нем, Ханамия опять злился до бешенства и думал снова и снова. Наверное, поэтому год назад, пытаясь прекратить эти гребанные выкрутасы своего мозга, он подбил членов команды покалечить Киёши. Ну и, конечно, чтобы выиграть. Потому что баскетбол - это было самое лучшее, что случилось с Ханамией в жизни. А вот Киёши – самое худшее. Хитрый и умный номер четыре команды Кирисаки Даичи просто не знал, как ему быть. Возможно, впервые за все свои восемнадцать лет существования. Потому что после того, как он узнал об отъезде и лечении Киёши далеко от Японии, он вдруг с кристальной ясностью понял, что обманул сам себя. Оставил в одиночестве. Искалечил и украл целый год жизни. И теперь долгие месяцы не увидит своего верного врага, о котором думает ночами и днями. Эти шесть с половиной месяцев до приезда Киёши он жил как в лихорадке, то пожираемый жаром ненависти, то испытывая длительные приступы жгучей тоски, что, естественно, сказывалось на команде. Собственно, таких отвратительных отношений с сокомандниками у Ханамии не было никогда до этого. Одноклассники боязливо шептались, что их капитан в последнее время как с цепи сорвался, что, конечно же, дружелюбной атмосферы на тренировках не прибавляло. Ханамии помогало не завыть от тоски по кретину из Сейрин под номером семь только старательно взращиваемое в душе чувство ненависти.  
Которое превратилось в дикий, почти неконтролируемый парализующий ужас в тот момент, когда Киёши Теппей дотронулся до его лба губами.


	3. Взаимная безнадёжность

За окном зажегся уличный фонарь, небо из темно-синего стало черным, а в коридорах затих шум. Больница погружалась в сон, только Ханамия не мог даже глаз закрыть, все перебирая в памяти события сегодняшнего сумасшедшего дня. И дико злился, чтобы не впускать в мозг другое чувство.  
Мало того, что идиот Киёши три дня просидел все приемные часы у его постели, рассказывая какую-то муть, от которой, как ни странно, становилось легче, так он еще и целоваться полез, словно издеваясь над Ханамией, который так оторопел, что не мог даже по роже его треснуть. По наглой физиономии, которую так хотелось разбить в кровь. Потому что иначе Макото Ханамия не смог бы больше скрывать своих истинных эмоций. Да он и так почти сорвался. Просто заистерил и велел придурку убираться вон, посылая его во все известные науке места.  
И счастье еще, что как раз в этот момент зашла медсестра, и Киёши не оставалось ничего другого, как уйти. Хотя чуть позже Ханамия понял, что хотел бы эту медсестру расчленить как можно более извращенным способом за то, что зашла так невовремя. А потом он опять пришел в ужас от того, что ему приходят в голову подобные мысли, а он, всегда гордящийся хладнокровием и присутствием духа, не может совладать со своими внутренними демонами и просто банально успокоиться. Все-таки Киёши Теппей был самой большой проблемой, которую следовало решить, и как можно скорее. И Ханамия, призвав мечущиеся в голове мысли к порядку, попытался анализировать случившееся. Вот, Киёши наклоняется над ним… а что тогда было вообще?  
Первым ощущением в течение нескольких минут после его ухода была паника. И чувство полной беззащитности и страстного желания больше никогда не видеть эту скотину. А вот сейчас уже несколько часов заснуть невозможно, только хочется, чтобы наступил новый день. И время – с полудня до семи. Потому что это часы приема. И если Киёши придет снова, он выскажет ему все, что о нем думает, а потом – посыл нахуй. Хотя это прямолинейно и не слишком тонко для изысканного и коварного Ханамии, но тут уж выбирать не приходилось. Он сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы сидеть и придумывать всякие хитро замученные интриги, когда Киёши может в любой момент сделать с ним что-то…  
Ханамия вспомнил, как приближалось лицо центрового Сейрин к его собственному, и его бросило в жар. Щеки и лоб горели, как в огне, даже пришлось одеяло отбросить в сторону, несмотря на то, что температура в палате была не слишком высокой. Он невольно посмотрел на свои загипсованные ноги и взгляд неожиданно зацепился за что-то… вернее, было понятно, что это «что-то» гордо торчало из пижамных штанов и совершенно не считалось с чувствами своего обладателя. Ханамия даже издал негромкий, но полный отчаяния стон, с ужасом понимая, что у него встал при мысли о Киёши Теппее. Собственно, такое и раньше бывало, но тогда он объяснял подобное возбуждение адреналином после игры, или пикировкой с капитаном ненавистной Сейрин, или погодой, или еще какой-нибудь хренью, не позволяя даже помыслить о том, что все просто, как монета в пять йен, без всяких сложных рассуждений и рефлексии. Он хочет Киёши и у него стояк при мысли о нем. А сегодняшний трижды блядский поцелуй был катализатором, который ясно и четко дал понять, что Ханамия не может управлять собственным телом и собственными чувствами.  
Рука сама потянулась вниз, обхватывая член, и через минуту Ханамия уже лежал, с силой прижимаясь затылком к подушке и стараясь не думать о своем унижении, пусть даже только перед самим собой. Кончая, он прошептал имя Киёши и теперь ненавидел себя за слабость. А Киёши – еще больше.  
Нащупав на тумбочке у кровати пачку влажных салфеток, он привел себя в порядок и подумал о том, что так дальше продолжаться не может. У него уже сил не остаётся ненавидеть Киёши Теппея, а ведь ему еще надо восстанавливаться, и приходить в нужную форму, когда переломы зарастут. Ханамия не мог даже помыслить о том, что он не сможет больше играть. Не выйдет на площадку, не реализует какую-нибудь хитрую и блестящую комбинацию, не увидит одобрения в светло-карих глазах сейриновского центрового. Он должен сыграть с ним, должен доказать, что нет никого круче Макото Ханамии, некоронованного короля и лучшего в Японии баскетбольного стратега! Потому что видеть восхищение во взгляде этого придурка для него почти так же важно, как… играть в баскетбол!  
Ханамия кусал губы, находясь в таком неустойчивом состоянии духа, что вряд ли смог бы сейчас отвлечься и не думать о двух своих самых больших проблемах на сегодняшний день.  
К тому же, он только что дрочил на Киёши Теппея, а хуже этого унижения быть не может, пусть даже нет ни одного свидетеля, кроме себя самого.  
Ханамия все для себя решил. Когда завтра эта сволочь заявится (а он заявится обязательно, чтобы посмеяться над ним, не может же быть, чтобы этот идиот всерьез что-то к нему чувствовал после всех его выходок!), то Ханамия четко и ясно пошлет его нахуй без вариантов. Потому что он никому не позволит издеваться над собой.  
Ханамия заставил себя закрыть глаза, которые почему-то слегка жгло. Нет, ни за что! Он не будет плакать как какой-то жалкий педик, которого отвергли. Лучше отвергнуть первому, чем потом чувствовать себя оплёванным. Потому что Киёши Теппей, как бы хорош не был, не может быть искренним в том, что Ханамия Макото хочет и жаждет от него. Так не бывает. Особенно после всего, что было. Поэтому надо закончить эту хрень как можно скорее и в первую очередь избавиться от причины такого душевного разлада. То есть – от самого мерзкого, улыбчивого, умного и такого хорошего Киёши, от ненависти к которому скулы сводит. Или это не ненависть?  
И Ханамия, ужаснувшись проскользнувшей в который раз мысли об истинной природе своего чувства к Киёши, в очередной раз поклялся выставить его за дверь и попытаться больше никогда не допускать в свою душу столь отвратительной, размягчающей мозги эмоции, которая не приносит ничего, кроме боли. А боли ему, Макото Ханамии, хватит и так с лихвой. И этот долбанный катарсис жизнь может засунуть себе в… задний карман брюк. Он, Ханамия, слишком хорош, чтобы сохнуть по своему главному сопернику по игре как сопливой ученице средней школы. Пусть даже этот высокоморальный хрен и не мечтает, что он сдастся!  
Капитан Кирисаки, хорошо и качественно измучив себя, наконец, начал засыпать с мыслью о том, как он выгонит Киёши из больницы и из жизни. Ну, из больницы уж точно!  
Потому что совсем уж выкинуть из своей жизни Киёши Теппея он не готов.  
А вот на время он от него избавится с удовольствием, особенно сейчас, пока он, Ханамия, лежит тут, такой жалкий и поломанный, что каждый верзила из заштатной командишки какой-то мелкой частной школы тянет к нему свои корявые руки и лезет целоваться.  
Почувствовав, что он снова возбуждается, Ханамия поспешно закрыл глаза, загадав, что если он их не откроет до утра, то всё будет хорошо. И той мысли, что понятие «хорошо» для него так неразрывно связано с центровым Сейрин он всячески старался избежать, пытаясь думать о чем угодно, только не о нем.  
После часа мучений, так и не разлепив век, Ханамия, утомленный постоянными мыслями о Киёши, наконец, уснул.

***  
Однажды один-единственный человек полностью завладевает твоими мыслями, и ты не можешь больше думать ни о ком другом, а весь остальной мир является просто фоном для твоих эмоций. Киёши Теппей в таком состоянии жил уже больше двух лет, и так к нему привык, что в это утро, проснувшись, долго лежал и смотрел в окно, пытаясь осознать новое состояние и понять, что именно изменилось и в какую сторону. И если полюс изменения он пока не вполне мог определить, то сам факт его возникновения был бесспорен.  
Сейчас, после прошедшей ночи и понимания произошедшего, Киёши внезапно вспомнил свой вчерашний разговор с Хьюгой и покраснел от стыда, мысленно схватившись за голову. Вел он себя вчера, как тупой первогодка, странно, что Хьюга не посоветовал ему провериться у психиатра на предмет кретинизма или что-то в этом роде. Наверное, этот намек на взаимность в палате у Ханамии совсем вышиб у него способность рассуждать логически.  
Теппей подошел к окну и посмотрел в прохладное весеннее небо. Он совершенно четко осознавал, что вчера ему удалось дотронуться до Ханамии лишь по двум причинам, которые невероятно удачно совпали для того, чтобы лично он смог на несколько часов почувствовать себя пьяным от счастья идиотом. Ему повезло только потому, что Ханамия лишен подвижности. А еще - просто впал в ступор от наглости Киёши. Который разве что не мычал вчера, косноязычно рассказывая охреневшему от такой разительной перемены Хьюге о том, что произошло в больнице. Хорошо, что Ханамия не видел своего недруга в таком состоянии. Он и так считает его недалеким придурком со всеми следующими из этого выводами, но здесь он бы его с дерьмом смешал на раз и был бы прав. Потому что проблемы влюбленности Киёши – это только его проблемы, и лезть к больному и ненавидящему тебя человеку целоваться – верх эгоизма и тупости. Так что, надо будет обязательно извиниться… если его вообще пустят. А скорее всего, Ханамия нажаловался врачам и попросил, чтобы его просто не пускали в палату.  
Киёши подумал еще, и с сожалением согласился сам с собой, что этот вариант – самый вероятный. Ему было больно и стыдно за то, что он вчера так расклеился перед Джунпеем, но в том, что он все равно пойдет в больницу к Ханамии и будет пробиваться к нему, он не сомневался. В эти три дня жизнь щедрой рукою выдала ему много часов подряд, когда он мог смотреть на капитана Кирисаки, разговаривать с ним (пусть даже эти разговоры носили односторонний характер), просто следить за тем, как меняется выражение его лица или двигаются его длинные пальцы, когда комкают одеяло. У Теппея не было ничего подобного целых два года, когда он укладывал каждое мгновение встреч с Ханамией в память, как величайшую драгоценность в шкатулку, поэтому такая роскошь – видеть любимого человека несколько дней подряд – была просто невыразимым счастьем.  
Ханамия был не очень хорошим человеком. Мягко говоря. Но Киёши, зная и видя все его недостатки, любил его и ничего не мог и не хотел изменить. Поэтому, даже несмотря на совершенно призрачную надежду, что Ханамия хоть когда-нибудь сможет просто принять факт существования его любви, он не мог не представлять себе свое будущее, в котором Ханамия был с ним. Как они живут вместе, встречаются по вечерам в их доме после работы или учебы, готовят ужин и занимаются сексом. И, прекрасно понимая, насколько все безнадежно, он всё равно ничего не мог поделать с этими воображаемыми картинками, возникающими у него перед глазами постоянно, где бы он ни был и что бы не делал. Ханамия Макото так прочно въелся в его жизнь, словно вплавившись в его кровь и мозг, что Киёши просто не мог представить себе ничего и никого другого.  
И сейчас, понимая, что всё кончено и больше у него не будет возможности даже видеть Ханамию раз в несколько месяцев, как раньше, он, с отчаянием приговоренного, все-таки шел к нему. Чтобы увидеть его хотя бы еще раз, пусть и последний.

***  
Ханамию давно так не кидали. Эта прекраснодушная сволочь под номером семь просто не пришла!  
Он с таким удовольствием представлял себе, как выставит Киёши за дверь и высокомерно рассмеется ему вслед, что, захваченный перспективой унизить его, даже отогнал на второй план боль в груди и давящую черную тоску.  
Но часы приема заканчивались, а никто так и не пришел. Нет, вернее, приходили одноклассники, принесли ему конспекты и, выполнив свой долг, быстро ретировались. Впрочем, это доставило Ханамии лишь облегчение – он ждал только одного человека и раздражался, когда его отвлекали от основных идей и мыслей. А Киёши Теппей давно стал его навязчивой идеей, от которой было просто невозможно избавиться. Ханамия уже давно подспудно знал, в чем дело, но никогда даже в мыслях в этом не признавался, категорически записав придурочного нападающего Сейрин во враги, которых нужно только раздавить и уничтожить. А еще – он не смог сломать его, что тоже вызывало изрядное уважение, которое он тщательно скрывал даже от самого себя. Потому что влюбиться можно в кого угодно и так же легко от паршивой влюбленности можно и избавиться, но вот уважать человека, которого ты любишь – это уже страшно. Потому что это – очень серьезно.  
Ханамия так и не решил, чего он хочет больше – выгнать Киёши или выгнать, но… не совсем. Обругав себя за слюнтяйство и слабость духа, он весь извертелся в кровати, насколько позволяло его положение, и, так и не придя к определенной мысли, решил действовать по обстоятельствам. Он понимал, что обманывает сам себя, что эти самые обстоятельства вряд ли позволят ему побыть категоричным высокомерным хозяином положения, но увидеть Киёши хотелось до одури, переходящей в безумие. Посмотреть в его глаза. Понять, зачем. И попытаться разобраться, что делать со всем этим дерьмом дальше. Потому что чувства к гребанному Киёши Теппею ни к чему другому, кроме дерьма привести не могли. А невзаимная любовь – это очень больно, это Ханамия уже знал и даже научился терпеть, сублимируя свою боль в мазохистское удовлетворение после очередной сказанной или сделанной гадости.  
Часы приема в больнице закончились, наступал вечер, а Ханамия, уже полностью потерявший надежду, чувствовал себя преданным и очень несчастным. И, как всегда, на него накатила ненависть к причине, её вызвавшей. Он в который раз убедился, что эту гадину в виде ебаного нерационального и ненужного чувства давно следовало раздавить вместе с тем, кто являлся её носителем и воплощением. Киёши и здесь посмеялся над ним, куда там Макото до такого изощренного издевательства! Он просто не пришел. Сука.  
Ну и прекрасно! Собственно, так даже лучше – не придется напрягаться и указывать кретину на дверь. Он совершенно правильно сделал, что решил не приходить и поберечь уши от того яда, который в него собирался влить Ханамия. Но теперь… да пошел он на хуй! Пусть только попробует на глаза показаться, дрянь такая!  
Ханамия сейчас находился в очень уязвимом состоянии: не имея возможности двигаться, не зная точно, сможет ли он когда-нибудь играть и, будучи в полном раздрае, который внес в его жизнь, а особенно в последние три дня чертов сволочной Киёши, он просто не мог сдержать слез разочарования. Собственно, он и не очаровывался никогда, но сейчас ему было так сильно жаль себя и так больно из-за Киёши, что он даже не смог уговорить себя успокоиться. Организм и мозг радостно похерили медитацию, а слезы выступили совершенно спонтанно, заставляя четвертый номер команды Кирисаки Даичи мучиться не только от боли безнадежного чувства, но и от стыда перед самим собой.  
Он уткнулся лицом в подушку, страстно мечтая только о том, чтобы Киёши сдох в таких же мучениях, которые испытывает он сам. И, хотя он и понимал, что никто в данной ситуации не виноват, но привычка обвинять других в своих неудачах была слишком сильна, а чувство к Киёши оказалось сильнее того, с чем он мог справиться.  
Ханамия плакал в пустой палате больницы.  
Плакал по тому, кто никогда не сможет оценить его чувство и не примет таким, какой он есть.  
Он так увлекся самоуспокоением, что просто не услышал, как окно его палаты приоткрылось, впуская нелегального в это время посетителя.


	4. Решение главного в отдельно взятый период

У Киёши все внутри скрутило, когда он увидел уткнувшегося в подушку лицом Ханамию. Самое страшное и болезненное - видеть слезы того, кого ты любишь.  
Киёши прекрасно понимал, что сейчас у него есть все шансы на то, что Ханамия возненавидит его еще больше. Потому что он увидел то, что Макото Ханамия меньше всего хотел бы показать. Слезы – весьма постыдное действо, по крайней мере, с точки зрения Ханамии уж точно. Киёши понимал, что он крайне не вовремя, но отступать уже было некуда, не лезть же обратно вниз по пожарной лестнице с третьего этажа.  
Тем более Ханамия, заметив краем глаза движение у окна, вдруг резко подался вперед, насколько ему позволял гипс на ногах. А в следующее мгновение на его лице за несколько секунд сменилась такая гамма эмоций, что Киёши даже оторопел и замер, не зная, как именно стоит себя вести. Он увидел на лице Ханамии недоверие и даже нечто, похожее на радость… хотя, конечно же, ему показалось. Радость после вчерашнего? Было бы смешно, если б не было так грустно.  
\- Киёши? Какого чёрта? - хриплый голос Ханамии раздался в тишине палаты так неожиданно, что Киёши вздрогнул, пытливо вглядываясь в бледное лицо с покрасневшими глазами. К чести Ханамии, он быстро провел ладонью по щекам, стирая влажные следы, и выражение его лица стало совершенно обычным, слегка глумливым и высокомерным, как всегда. Но буквально несколько секунд назад Киёши видел совсем другого Ханамию. И это его ужасно обрадовало, потому что было лишним подтверждением того, что он знал. Киёши сейчас сильно беспокоило то, что он видел: плачущий Ханамия был чем-то из разряда человека-невидимки или цветка папоротника. Наверное, никому и в голову не могло прийти, что капитан Кирисаки Даичи и слезы могут быть хоть как-то связаны.  
\- Я задержался на тренировке и опоздал, - объяснил Киёши, рассудив, что когда говоришь правду – это самое верное. – Но я должен был увидеть тебя, а здесь уже не пускали. Поэтому влез в окно.  
\- Никто ничего не должен, - почти прошипел Ханамия, до которого только сейчас начал доходить весь ужас ситуации. То, что Киёши видел его в таком постыдном виде было настолько ужасно, что даже мысли не складывались в слова, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь внимание от реального пиздеца. Ебанный стыд, до чего же он опустился! – Какого хрена ты вообще сюда припираешься? Ты что, думаешь, что я сильно тебе рад? Да я тебя ненавижу, слышишь? И ты еще посмел прийти после… вчерашнего?!  
Злоба и стыд душили Ханамию, заставляя его почти шипеть в лицо Киёши и с трудом выталкивать из себя слова. Ханамия чувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. От ненависти. И полного удовлетворения. И радостного спокойствия. И еще от чего-то. Пришел все-таки, скотина. В окно влез, прямо как в романах. Ну-ну.  
\- Прости, - вдруг перебил его Киёши, чувствуя, что ему становится невыразимо грустно. Естественно, все, как он и предполагал. – Я вчера вел себя, как настоящий эгоист. Прости меня. Я сейчас уйду.  
Ханамия подавился очередным ругательством, которое он уже собирался произнести. Что вообще говорит этот кретин? Какое «уйду» нахер? Он же только что пришел, да еще из-за него сам Макото Ханамия превратился в блядскую банку с водой и рыдал как уебище из младшей школы только потому, что думал, что он не придет!  
Ханамия уже забыл о том, что хотел выгнать Киёши, выгнать навсегда, на прощание как можно больнее уколов его. Сейчас ненависть к нему сплелась с радостью от его прихода. И это пугало Ханамию до пятен в глазах. Надо что-то спросить… как-то отвлечься… и кстати…  
\- Почему так поздно тренировка? – вопрос был таким неожиданным, что Киёши подумал, что ему послышалось. Он вопросительно взглянул на капитана Кирисаки, но Ханамия в глаза не смотрел, отвернувшись куда-то к стене. Однако вопрос задал и ждал ответа, судя по тому, как он нетерпеливо барабанил по краю кровати пальцами.  
\- Завтра играем с Кайджо, - объяснил Киёши, чувствуя, как на душе теплеет. По крайней мере, тому, кого собираются выгнать навсегда, не задают таких вопросов. – Прорабатывали несколько комбинаций, ну и… увлеклись.  
\- Рёта… понятно, - кивнул Ханамия, радуясь, что одна тема, на которую они могут хотя бы относительно нормально поговорить, у них есть. - Там только он более-менее что-то приличное может. Ну, и Касамацу еще.  
\- Не недооценивай их, - улыбнулся Киёши, делая два шага назад и присаживаясь на край кровати. - У них сильный командный дух.  
\- Не пори чушь, при чем тут дух, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Ханамия, делая вид, что не видит, как Киёши усаживается возле него. – Главное – заставить каждого выполнять то, что он него требуется, без всякой самодеятельности. Сам во всем разбираешься, а говоришь фигню всякую.  
\- У нас с тобой был всегда принципиально разный подход, - возразил Киёши, наслаждаясь первой относительно нормальной беседой с Ханамией за все время, что он его знал. – Баскетбол – командная игра.  
\- Ты можешь быть талантлив в баскетболе и полным тупицей во всем остальном, неспособным оценить обстановку на поле, - продолжал упорствовать Ханамия. – Вот, хоть на Мурасакибару посмотри. Поэтому, есть капитан и тренер, которые скажут, как именно действовать.  
\- Ну, ты и капитан, и тренер в одном лице, - Киёши с затаенной нежностью глядел на собеседника. – Не каждой команде везет заполучить такого офигенного стратега, как ты.  
\- Не думай, что я сейчас сдохну от умиления и удовольствия, - нахмурился Ханамия, в душе ощущая радостную гордость от того, что Киёши признает его силу. Пусть это всего лишь комплимент, но… круче Макото Ханамии нет никого, это факт. Ну, почти.  
\- Мне бы уж точно не хотелось, чтобы ты сдох, - тихо произнес Киёши, уставившись занервничавшему Ханамии прямо в глаза. – Лучше бы я сам…  
\- Что «сам»? – вырвалось у капитана Кирисаки, а в следующий момент он уже отчаянно желал вернуть время на несколько секунд назад, которые заставили бы его не задавать этот вопрос. И услышать ответ на который он жаждал и боялся.  
\- Я бы умер за тебя, - голос Киёши звучал негромко, но убежденность в нем голосе была такой, что Ханамия почувствовал, что у него слабеют ноги, даром что он лежал на кровати с гипсом на обеих и в принципе был неспособен использовать их для ходьбы. – Я тебя люблю.  
Слова четко прозвучали в тишине палаты, и Ханамия пришел в отчаяние от того, что нельзя было списать все на обман слуха или галлюцинации.  
\- Что? – Ханамия сам поразился, как жалко и слабо прозвучал его голос. Он не был готов к такой прямолинейности Киёши, и теперь был так шокирован, что попросту не знал, что делать. – Ты что несешь, идиота кусок?  
\- Я давно хотел сказать… особенно, после вчерашнего… ты же сам все понял, Макото, - ровно продолжал Теппей, не отрывая взгляда от лица Ханамии, который сначала сильно покраснел, а потом краска так же резко схлынула с его лица, делая его белым как рисовая бумага.  
\- Не смей называть меня по имени, я не разрешал, - еле пробормотал Ханамия, не понимая вообще, что сейчас делать и что говорить. В душе творился полный бардак, а в голове не было ни одной связной мысли. Стратег называется…  
\- Да, прости, - согласился Киёши, удостоверяясь в правоте своих предположений. Он понимал, что всё пропало, и своим бессмысленным и неожиданным признанием испортил все окончательно и бесповоротно. – Еще раз приношу свои извинения, что позволил себе дотронуться до тебя… прощай.  
Киёши встал и пошел к двери. На душе было пусто и так горько, что, казалось, вкус полыни реял в воздухе, забивая ноздри и мешая дышать. Безнадежность давила так сильно, что Киёши даже перестал чувствовать боль, словно мозг просто отключил все нервные узлы, не в силах выдержать прессинга.  
И тут за спиной раздалось… шипение. Ханамия со свистом выталкивал слова сквозь зубы, глядя в спину нападающего Сейрин с жуткой ненавистью, словно пытаясь прожечь взглядом дыру в самом сердце этой сволочи, которая превратила его в такой кусок гребанного сентиментального желе.  
\- Стоять, придурок! – слова были оскорбительные, к чему Киёши было не привыкать. Но отчаяние, проскользнувшее в долетевшей фразе, было таким болезненно-тяжелым, что он невольно остановился, но не обернулся, чтобы Ханамия не увидел выражения надежды у него на лице, что, естественно, смотрелось совершенно жалко. А выслушивать очередную порцию яда от Ханамии Киёши был просто не в состоянии. Его броня, раскрывшаяся перед капитаном Кирисаки Даичи была сейчас слишком уязвима для того, чтобы выдержать еще один удар.  
– Вернись. Ты ведешь себя… невоспитанно... - голос за спиной дрогнул, и Киёши порывисто обернулся.  
Выражение лица Ханамии было почти таким же, как всегда, но он кусал нижнюю губу и смотрел. Смотрел так пронзительно, что от него исходили почти осязаемые волны безумия. Он просто не мог ничего сказать сам. И Киёши решил попробовать в последний раз. Умирать, образно выражаясь, надо так, чтобы было не жалко, что ты чего-то не сделал.  
\- Ты сказал мне вчера, чтобы я убирался нахер и больше никогда не приходил, - Киёши, не мигая, смотрел на бледного как смерть Ханамию, на лице которого лихорадочно блестели темные глаза. – Я просто хотел извиниться и уйти, как ты просил. Но если ты позволишь, я хотел бы остаться еще ненадолго.  
Киёши понимал, что сам Ханамия ни за что не попросит его остаться, у коварного и самолюбивого Макото язык бы не повернулся, поэтому Киёши с радостью подставился сам. Он вообще был счастлив, как ненормальный, но боялся до конца поверить в то, что Ханамия тоже… тоже.  
\- Ладно, можешь остаться, - шепот Ханамии был еле слышен, но заносчиво-небрежный тон заставил Киёши расплыться в улыбке. – Я тебя прощаю… и можешь сесть здесь.  
Он царственным жестом показал на край кровати, где Киёши сидел несколько минут назад.  
В тот момент, когда Ханамия понял, что Киёши, как всегда, берет удар на себя и дает ему шанс сохранить лицо и остаться собой, он испытал безумное облегчение, возвращаясь в привычный и такой удобный режим коварного ублюдка, которого боятся все вокруг. Это была его маска, его броня, которая помогала жить в сложном, окружающем Ханамию мире. И он, пожалуй, впервые в жизни испытывал благодарность, пусть и изрядно приправленную несколько другим чувством, которое в чем-то изменило его. Ханамия решился хоть раз в жизни попробовать побыть великодушным. Тем более, сейчас этого хотелось. Киёши был рядом – большой, нелепый и тёплый, только руку протяни. Но Ханамия сжал ладони в кулаки, не собираясь ничего протягивать первым. Просто потому, что страшно.  
\- Ты мне тоже… небезразличен… - голос капитана команды Кирисаки Даичи упал до еле слышного шепота, но Киёши казалось, что у него в ушах оглушительно-радостным набатом раздается каждый звук. – В том смысле, что…  
Ханамия замолк, не зная, что говорить дальше. Он всегда поступал так, как ему выгодно, но сейчас его всегдашний принцип не работал. Слишком много чувств, слишком мало логики.  
И слишком много этого глупого Киёши, который даже не дослушал, болван, а сразу…  
\- Эй, осторожнее, - недовольно воскликнул Ханамия, отбиваясь от навалившегося, как медведь, Киёши. – Ребра поломаешь, животное!  
\- Не поломаю, - выражение лица Киёши было таким ошеломленным, что Ханамия покровительственно усмехнулся, радуясь, что он сам умеет держать себя в руках и такой слабости, как показать, что он счастлив просто не позволит. По крайней мере, пока.  
А потом Киёши опять его поцеловал. Уже по-настоящему. И Ханамия на какое-то время перестал думать вообще.  
Киёши перебирал черные волосы Ханамии, осторожно скользя языком во влажной глубине его рта, и думал только о том, как здорово быть счастливым. Похоже на безумие, но такое… тематическое.  
\- У тебя мягкие губы, - сообщил он недовольно нахмурившему брови капитану Кирисаки, прерывая поцелуй. – И мятная зубная паста.  
\- Как будто я сам этого не знаю, кретин безмозглый, - пробурчал Ханамия, отпихивая Киёши от себя, чисто из принципа. Нечего всяким ограниченным типам слышать и знать, как сильно у Макото Ханамии бьется сердце. И член стоит.  
\- Почему ты плакал? – вопрос бы таким неожиданным, что Ханамия ответил, причем почти правду.  
\- Я привык к пунктуальности в людях. Поэтому очень расстраиваюсь, когда какой-нибудь безалаберный хрен рушит во мне веру в людей и не приходит тогда, когда должен.  
\- Должен? – улыбаясь переспросил Киёши, бережно прижимая к себе покалеченного Ханамию. – Ты же сам говорил, что никто ничего никому не должен.  
\- Это я – никому, - уточнил Ханамия, удобно привалившись к плечу центрового команды Сейрин. – Но вот насчет обратного – это очень спорный вопрос. Ты должен был прийти вовремя. Но на первый раз я тебя, пожалуй, прощу.  
\- Ты уже дважды простил меня за последние пять минут, - усмехнулся Киёши, просовывая руку под спину Ханамии и поглаживая его между лопаток. – Не слишком ли много для Ханамии Макото?  
\- Пользуйся, пока я добрый, - величественно кивнул тот. – Потому что если ты думаешь, что вот так вот всё время будешь меня лапать… чуть ниже, пожалуйста… то ты глубоко ошибаешься. Очень глубоко. Гипс скоро снимут, и тогда… в общем, сыграем тогда.  
\- В баскетбол? – уточнил Киёши, включаясь в игру. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что можно обнимать Ханамию и вести с ним такие разговоры.  
\- Во что угодно, - в голосе Ханамии проскользнула неуверенность, которую Киёши очень хорошо расслышал. Ханамия все-таки был другим, и ему было очень тяжело.  
Он чувствовал, что любит и ненавидит Киёши до такой степени, что пальцы прихватывало судорогой. За то, что долговязый болван заставил его вслушиваться в скрип двери за спиной каждый день и каждую минуту после полудня и до семи. За его теплые и любящие поцелуи, заставлявшие Ханамию трепетать и сдерживать возбуждение. И за то, что проклятый Киёши так осторожно поправляет подушку у него под головой, он его тоже ненавидел. Но самое отвратительное было то, что Ханамия уже не мог не ждать его, не мог больше оттолкнуть.  
\- Ты – сама доброта, - фыркнул Киёши, улыбаясь. – И нежность.  
\- Какая еще нежность и доброта? Ты что, совсем рехнулся? – прошипел Ханамия, чувствуя, что еще немного – и он просто сдохнет от переполнявшей его злости и радости. Потому что он все равно никогда не сможет стать тем, кого может любить этот благородный и прямодушный кретин с железным сердцем и открытой душой. Киёши обязательно разочаруется и перестанет так на него смотреть. Может, лучше все-таки сразу выгнать? - Нет у меня никакой такой херни, ясно? Там, внутри, просто темно и много яда. Нет там любви, понял, придурок?  
\- Ничего, у меня хватит на двоих, - Киёши словно не слышал шипения капитана Кирисаки, слегка улыбаясь и дотрагиваясь губами до тонкой синей вены на его виске. – Нам всего теперь достаточно, Ханамия. Я же сказал, что люблю тебя. Неужели ты думаешь, что я перестану только потому, что у тебя такой поганый характер?  
\- Ненавижу идеалистов, - пробормотал Ханамия, смиряясь. Выгнать Киёши из палаты и из своей жизни сейчас совершенно не представлялось возможным. Он слишком хорошо целовался. – И ничего он не поганый, на себя посмотри. И вообще – ты что, пришел больному человеку гадости говорить? Пришел – так развлекай.  
\- Само собой, - кивнул Киёши. – А еще я слышал, тебя завтра выписывают?  
\- Ну да, - Ханамия с подозрением посмотрел на собеседника. – А ты откуда знаешь... и вообще, тебе-то что с того?  
\- Я узнавал у доктора, - как всегда прямо объяснил Киёши. – А еще, думаю, что пока ты в гипсе, то я поживу у тебя недельку-другую. Или ты у меня, выбирай сам. Буду тебя кормить, мыть и ходить с тобой гулять.  
\- Что? – Ханамия шокировано распахнул глаза. – Еще чего?! Я тебе не собака! Мыть он меня будет, идиот!  
Картины, промелькнувшие перед глазами при этих словах Киёши были таким соблазнительно-бесстыдными, что Ханамия нервно дернул на себя съехавшее одеяло, скрывая стояк.  
\- Я буду рядом, Ханамия, - просто сказал Киёши, словно не слыша возмущений. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я оставлю тебя, когда тебе плохо? Даже не думай, все равно бесполезно. Я только о тебе думаю в последние два года. И буду еще сто, как минимум. Ты мой. И можешь сколько угодно сопротивляться. Теперь бесполезно.  
\- Ах ты, железный болван, - зашипел Ханамия, понимая, что он попал в ловушку, из которой вряд ли выберется. Киёши Теппей теперь его не отпустит. Так и будет все время рядом: нудить, помогать, любить и подставлять крепкое плечо.  
Но тут Киёши снова поцеловал его и он неожиданно подумал, что, пожалуй, готов рискнуть и позволить любить себя. И даже ответить на эту самую любовь.  
\- Будешь спать на диване в гостиной, - предупредил он Киёши, слегка кусая его за нижнюю губу. – И зубную пасту с середины тюбика не выдавливать! Не выношу!  
\- О, думаю, мы с тобой прекрасно уживемся, - засмеялся Киёши, который тоже ненавидел, когда тюбики сжимали посередине. А диван… ну, настолько раздельного проживания Ханамия вряд ли добьется, он сам хочет близости так же, как и Киёши.  
\- Завтра заедешь за мной после обеда? – пробормотал Ханамия, сердито хмуря брови. – Поможешь собрать вещи?  
\- Мог бы и не спрашивать, - Киёши серьезно смотрел в его глаза. – Я же сказал, что теперь буду рядом всегда, когда нужно.  
\- И когда не нужно тоже, - не мог сдержаться Ханамия, не способный измениться так кардинально даже для любимого человека.  
Но Киёши только улыбнулся, крепче обнимая Ханамию. Главное в жизни было достигнуто.  
Теперь оставалось только выиграть Зимний кубок.  
Все остальное у центрового Сейрин уже есть.


End file.
